True Tears
by BlueTights
Summary: Tony notices there is something different about Ziva. When he finds her on his front porch beaten he knows there is something she is not telling him. Will he find who's hurting her before it's too late. TIVA..I do not own anything. Read&Review PLEASE!
1. Door Mat

Tony had just arrived back to his apartment from the bar at 12:30 a.m. He had met Abby there

because Gibbs had to reschedule there meeting. As he drove his car through the open electric gate he

noticed that his porch light on the apartment's balcony had burned out. He stepped out of his car and

locked it; he didn't want anything happening to his mustang again. Tony and Ziva had just gotten

back from an undercover assignment in Mexico, dealing with drug dealers. Tony loved working with

Ziva; after all it was so much fun to get to her, to annoy her in a flirty way. Her Israeli accent was just

plain adorable. Tony grinned as the thoughts crossed his mind. He continued to walk up the stairs.

One by one, his apartment was on the third floor. As he crossed the last step he slowed turning the

corner. He heard a rapid beat, almost heartbeat like. The thumping got louder and louder, faster and

faster. Tony grasped his gun from the holder and whipped around the wall. On his front door mat was

Ziva, lying there. Her mouth was completely busted open, blood everywhere. Her head was gauged

open and he heart was racing.

"Tony," she let out as she struggled catching her breath.

"Ziva!" Tony

jumped towards her and knelt down,

"What happened?!" Ziva coughed up some blood that was

collecting in her mouth and she reached out and grabbed Tony's shirt collar. She brought Tony's face

closer to hers and whispered;

"Tony get me to a hospital now!" she coughed and began to lay her

head back against his door. He slipped his hand behind her head and mumbled,

"There on their way."

Minutes later the EMT showed up and took Ziva onto the stretcher. Gibbs suggested Tony follow his

partner to the hospital in the back of the ambulance.

"See what you can gather from her, Tony." Gibbs

said sternly. They were on their way. Tony sat right at the tip of Ziva and his hand grazed hers.

"What happened Ziva?" The only thing that crossed his mind was 'who did this?' and 'normally Ziva is so ninja, what happened here?' and finally he thought to himself 'it's like she entirely dropped her guard.'

"Back to reality" Tony mumbled.

"Chief McDaniel texted my phone and when I went to open it," she choked,

"it wasn't my phone that had vibrated Tony." She coughed.

"What then whose was it?" Tony asked.

"It was Jenny's." she choked. Tony's eyes widened and he coughed

"umm Ziva, Jenny...Jenny is dead."

"Dinozzo," she chuckled sternly.

"Undercover assignment?" She gently raised her arm and slapped his head.

"Oh, right I was Bill and you were Jenny the new neighbors of the dangerous drug dealers in Mexico…" he kept rambling with a grin across his face.

"Wait, Ziva why did you have her phone on you still, you were supposed to deliver it back to me and then..." Ziva nodded.

"Yes, Tony that's why I was on your doormat. I was returning the phone." She said.

"Well then what's the point?" Tony argued.

"Chief didn't know that number, Tony." She said as her heart once again began to tremble.

"So he had to be working with the drugsters that compromised our positions." Tony sighed. "Druggies, Ziva." He chuckled.

"Yes, but Tony they didn't compromise our names just our positions." Ziva breathed.

"So Chief now is well aware that 2 NCIS agents were in Mexico. He must have something to do with it Ziva." He nodded.

"You can't go to NCIS, that's the first place he'll look, and you can't go to your place because if they are in fact looking for you they'll go there first." He snorted.

"Well where am I to go then?" she asked feeling a tad better. As soon as the ambulance doors opened it was settled.

"Ziva, you stay at Tony's." Gibbs said. "But!" Ziva cried.


	2. Sore

Ziva was treated for her injury and was then released. Tony wheeled her out to his car that Gibbs had graciously driven over. Tony helped her into the passenger seat.

"So," Ziva continued.

"Then 3 suited men came from behind me chanting Jenny and I whipped them onto the ground but little did I know there was another behind me that covered me with a sack. I tried to get away and slammed my head into the wall." She said as she rubbed her head. Her head was still really sore.

"So they tracked the phone?" he questioned.

"That's my best guess." She said. Shortly after this, the car became quiet and Ziva had drifted into a calm sleep.

The night sky was dark and the stars were shining. It was about 11p.m. Tony eyed Ziva and noticed the phone still in her pocket. He picked it up and subtly turned the corner to throw the tracker off. He then threw the phone out the window and called McGee to come and retrieve it for Abby at the lab.

"Oh..." Ziva moaned rubbing her head.

"Morning" Tony replied.

"Just kidding," he said.

"I just thought I'd say that." He chuckled.

She glanced out the back window. 'It was dark', she thought. She squinted and glanced at Tony.

"We're here." Tony said.

He went around and opened Ziva's door for her to step out onto the parking lot. She didn't budge. He bent over and looked into the car. Ziva was still rubbing her head. Tony sighed and reached in and unbuckled her seatbelt. He grabbed her torso and carefully lifted her into his arms and cradled her. He kicked the door shut. He had never seen Ziva this out of whack. She seemed so different. He carried her up the stairs and when he got up to his floor he heard rustling, so he ran around the corner and opened his door. He quickly shut the door behind him and locked it. He laid Ziva onto the front couch where she could rest.

He then took out his phone and dialed Gibbs; "Safe Dinozzo?" said the voice from the other end. "Well boss, I heard rustling but we got in safely." (Awkward silence.)

"Boss," he sighed. "What are we looking at?"

"Dinozzo, Chief and Jenny Shepard had history. She took him down and tried to bust him for drugs years ago when he was Director. He's always said he wanted revenge but we uh...We figured he'd know she'd passed. We know he was involved in Mexico and sent his boys to kill Jenny which in 'his boys' mind is Ziva." He finished.

"Boss?" Tony sighed.

"Keep David safe, Dinozzo. That is your mission." Gibbs hung up the phone.

"Yes, boss." Tony mumbled.


	3. Rain

Ziva was asleep on the couch. It was way too close to the door and Tony didn't feel it was safe for her to be on the couch so Tony picked her up and moved her to his bed.

"Goodnight." Tony kissed Ziva on the cheek. Ziva snored. Tony tip-toed out and gathered some blankets and slept on the couch. It started storming. Tony tossed and turned in his sleep. As he turned over his shoulder he jumped. Ziva was there. She knelt in front of him.

"Tony," she whispered with a puppy face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" he asked.

She carefully brushed her fingers over his cheek."Tony, I'm scared." She stared down and then met Tony's green eyes.

Tony caught up in Ziva's expression witnessed a small tear roll down Ziva's face.

"And," Ziva said trying to liven the mood.

"You're tense." She said seductively. She grabbed his shoulders and continued to rub his back.

He moaned "Ziva…"

She pulled him up off the couch and onto his feet. A roll of thunder boomed outside his window as they entered his room.

She climbed onto the side of the bed and whispered to him while still holding his hand. "You wouldn't have some clothes I could wear that's not jeans would you?" She asked seriously. She felt embarrassed.

Tony, in her knowledge had never seen her cry. "Yeah, sure." Tony whispered.

He went into his closet and handed Ziva a pair of boxer shorts and a navy cotton shirt.

"thanks." She mumbled. She headed into the bathroom to change. She slid off her blue jeans and covered herself with his boxers and then she removed her shirt and put his on. She took the shirt into her fingertips and held it to her nose,

'smells like Tony.' She thought to herself. All of a sudden the power went off. It was already dark in the room with windows but it was even worse in the bathroom. It was pitch black. Ziva reached for the knob, she panicked. She shook it, it would not open. A sudden rush of claustrophobia struck her.

She talked a little louder now. "Tony! Tony! Tony!"

The door flew open and Tony yelled "Ziva!" she wrapped her arms around him and wept into his shoulder.

He comforted her. "It's alright, Ziva. I'm here." He said. It took 15 minutes for Ziva to settle down. She then moved herself off Tony but still grasped his hand for dear life. Tony now really knew that there was defiantly something Ziva was not telling him.

She led him to the bed. She climbed in and then he did behind her. She launched her head into the pillow and just laid there as she could hear the angry rain against the window. Tony held her against his body. He had never seen her like this. There was more to the story and Tony knew it.

"Ziva." Tony whispered. The room was dark, the power was still off and the wind and the rain made the scenario worsen.

Ziva turned inward to face Tony. "Ziva, what else happened?" He wrapped his arm around the back side of her hip and held her so she couldn't look away.

She closed her eyes and teared. "Tony," she began. "They almost….raped me." as she opened her eyes Tony could see the images just racing through her mind. Her heart started throbbing. She started squirming and shaking.

"Ziva, Ziva!" Tony yelled. Suddenly he pinned her to the bottom of the mattress.

She opened her eyes. "Tony" she sobbed. He lay on top of her and just stared into her dark brown eyes.

"Ziva, I'm sorry Ziva, What did the man look like?" Tony said angrily.

"Not tonight, Tony!" she cried as she sat up in the bed.

"No Ziva, I have to find the guy so I can kill him!" Tony yelled as he jumped out of the bed and grabbed his coat, he reached for the knob but right as he did Ziva flew in front of him.

"Not tonight Tony…"she sobbed. "I need you, I can't be alone." She cried. He looked into her beaten, bloodshot, beaming eyes and grabbed her neck in his hands and brushed her hair away. Ziva looked into his eyes and found protection. She leaned in a little and then Tony tool over.

They kissed. This was deep, and passionate. Ziva gasped for breath as she went over and pushed him onto the bed. Tony struggled to get her off of him.

As much as he loved this he could never hurt her, especially not tonight. He pushed her off of him

"Ziva…" he gasped.

"You're not meaning this. I'm here, Ziva." He repeated. She slowly rolled off of him and fell asleep.


	4. Escape

The sun finally broke through the window. Ziva stretched only to find Tony smiling on her left side.

"Dinozzo." She exclaimed.

"David." He said right back.

"Listen, Tony." Ziva began.

"It's okay." He grinned as he shushed her lips. She smiled and all a sudden his apartment phone rang. Ziva jumped to the ring.

"Who should answer?" she asked. "I will." He said.

He reached over and answered, "Hello?" There was only a dial tone on the other side. Meanwhile Ziva got up to use the restroom. She stuck her head around the door. She looked concerned.

"Tony," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said.

"Tony the power is still off." They both looked at the phone that had just rang and then back at each other. Tony's cell rang. He opened it.

"Dinozzo, you and Ziva, You have to leave right now!" before Gibbs could even finish Tony dropped his phone. He ran over to the bathroom and grabbed Ziva. He opened the vent right over his bed and shoved her through it.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Go, go!" Tony yelled. Ziva did as she was told. Tony ran back into the bathroom to grab Ziva's pants and put them by the window. He wanted it to look like she got hit and then escaped through the window.

Suddenly, "Boom, Boom, Boom!" shots were fired. 10 minutes later they seized. Tony, in the vent moaned and groaned and then took off with Ziva.


	5. Custody

NCIS made their way into the scene two hours later. Abby teared as her and McGee took pictures of the blood on the bed and her bloody jeans over the window.

"There gone." Abby cried.

"Not so fast," McGee concluded. "Boss," McGee asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs yelled from behind the bed.

"I think they're still alive," proclaimed McGee.

"Me too, Nice work McGee." He said.

"Wait, how you figure? Boss?" asked McGee still a bit uncertain.

"Behind the bed, McGee," he stood up and held something in front of McGee's face.

"A screw?" McGee questioned.

"A screw." Gibbs smiled as he looked above at the vent that was indeed missing a screw. The tunnel led to the roof. Tony sat down and stretched his feet out.

Ziva came slowly behind him. "Thank you," she pinched his ear. Tony slightly turned his head.

"For what?" he said.

"Never thought I'd have to say this, Tony, but thank you for saving my life." She whispered to him and kissed his cheek. All of a sudden the roof access door started shaking. They both arose. Ziva's dark curly hair dangled over her shoulders, her mascara tear stained down her face. She stood ready to fight. Tony, as tough as ever stood with his gun facing the door.

"NCIS!" yelled Gibbs. Ziva immediately fell to the ground. Gibbs ran over

"Officer David?" Tony squatted next to her,

"Ziva?"

Ziva cried, "I don't believe I've ever been so happy in my life." She sobbed. Gibbs looked at Tony and nodded.

"He's in custody." Probie yelled

"yeauhh!" Tony smiled…


	6. Blown Cover

That night they all went out to dinner to celebrate another case solved and to celebrate Ziva's safety. As the whole NCIS team entered the Lazy Bar, Tony held Ziva back.

"Dinozzo?" she questioned.

"Ziva look," Tony began.

"Last night it's not like I didn't want to kiss you, but…"

Ziva stopped him with her hand and grabbed his neck in her palm. She pulled his head closer to hers, and looked in his eyes.

She slipped a smile, "Tony…" she breathed on him as she got closer to his face.

"Yes?" he stuttered.

"Thank you." She said. She turned around and took a step away slowly.

"Ziva!" he yelled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him again. She blinked. The pull grew fierce between them.

"No one will ever hurt you again." He said sternly.

"Tony," she whispered, she touched his cheek. "I'm here."

"If anyone hurts you again, Ziva I swear I'll…" he began.

"Tony!" she interrupted.

"No, Ziva!" he grabbed her. "Never again." He said. A tear fell from his eyes.

"Tony," she said as she looked into his eyes, she also teared. She dropped her head. He didn't need to see her emotion again. He lifted her chin up so they made eye to eye contact.

"Ziva, I love you." Tony said.

Ziva sobbed. Their lips met for a long awaited kiss. Ziva held onto his neck and wouldn't release until she stopped sobbing.

"Tony…" she began, her mascara beginning to run.

"I love you too." Ziva whispered. Tony again touched his lips against hers. This was passionate. Probie suddenly walked around the corner and saw the kiss the agents were sharing. His eyebrows popped.

"Probie, what are you doing you are blowing our cover!" Tony yelled. Ziva turned and looked at Probie. Ziva and Tony just laughed as Probie stood there in awe. No one would ever have to know,ever.


End file.
